The Arrangement
by bluemagicrose
Summary: "Besides Bonnie, it's not like you haven't gotten benefits out of our arrangement." Klonnie.


Her heels clicked as she walked down the hall, the echo of each stiletto bouncing around her as she made her way to his study. She had walked this crystalized path too many times to count, always because he demanded her here, demanded that she do this one thing or another. And because of who she was she had done it time and time again, no questions asked.

It had started to annoy her.

She waved her hand and the oak doors flew open, ricocheting off the walls behind them creating dents where the handles landed. He didn't flinch or budge, only a lazy smile crawling into place gave away his mood at seeing her.

"Hello Bonnie. I hope I didn't disturb you this fine night."

"I don't like being summoned Klaus."

Bonnie shot him a glare, her green eyes narrowed and focused on his blues that were filled with mirth. She knew this study as if it was her own and expertly navigated her way to one of the chairs in front of vast library filled with everything from first editions of celebrated literature to grimoires written in languages long dead.

She sat down in the black leather chair, her body adjusting comfortably despite herself, and watched as he snapped and a vacant blonde walked into the room carrying a tray with long-stemmed wine glasses and a bottle of wine on ice. She set the tray down on a small table and walked out without a single sound. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the display. It was a semi-elaborate show for her benefit. He did it every time she came here and she hated it.

"What do you want Klaus?" She crossed her legs and lifted her chin, a sign she wasn't backing down. He had once told her he loved the maneuver of hers and she did it often. It was one of the few that could distracted him and it did so now, his eyes trailing up and down her legs. When they reconnected with her again Klaus smiled and walked to the glasses, filling both with the wine before walking to her. He sat in a chair directly in front of Bonnie and handed her one of the glasses before copying her position and crossing his legs, although not as far as her. The two took a sip of their respective drinks, their eyes never leaving the other.

"Do I really need to ask you again?"

"I can't want you here just to enjoy your company, fair Bonnie? I must admit I do like our conversations."

Bonnie scoffed. "Conversations? More like fights in between me reluctantly doing your bidding. How about we wrap this up sooner than later? You called me here before I was about to go out on a date."

"No wonder you're dressed with such little clothing. I am impressed, witchling. Finally using the other side of your Bennett charm."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "One, this isn't little. It covers everything that's important." For that she got a chuckle from Klaus and despite herself she smiled. "And two, again, I'm busy. Let's hurry this up."

"Don't you like our meetings, youngest Bennett?"

This time an abusive laugh erupted from Bonnie. "Oh yes Klaus. I love that you've basically blackmailed me into doing whatever spell you need for your advantage, putting myself in peril, doing spells my body sometimes can't handle. I love it." Her sarcasm ran rife through the air but it didn't waver the knowing smile on his face. Bonnie rolled her eyes. He was always his most in control when they talked, no matter how threatening his words could be. She witnessed him losing his temper and Bonnie was glad she was never on the receiving end of one.

"Well, you had a choice in the matter. You didn't have to do this."

"Klaus, you told me that either I cast spells for you or you'd terrorize my town and the people I love. You hurt Jeremy just to prove a point!"

Klaus chuckled, sipping more of the dark red liquid. If Bonnie hadn't been drinking her glass she would have sworn it was blood.

"That's water under the bridge, love. Besides, weren't you and the Gilbert boy done with by that time?"

"That's not the point and you know it!"

"You weren't tethered to him in any way. I saved him at the end. And isn't he happy in art school somewhere? I know I've heard you and the mind-numbing doppelganger discuss it. He even has a girlfriend now."

"Klaus."

"And, aren't you on a date? There is no reason why you should be upset by past events."

Bonnie let out a huff, her head full of curls bouncing with each shake of her head. He always did this, got underneath her skin. She never knew how it could happen every single time.

"Besides Bonnie, it's not like you haven't gotten benefits out of our arraignment."

The raised eyebrows and dropped jaw spoke for Bonnie.

"You've traveled around the world, seen sights you had only dreamed of and some you never knew existed. You've received grimoires so steeped in magic only the most powerful of witches can use them. And I do pay you handsomely."

She bristled at his comment and sucked her teeth. "You make me sound like a hooker."

"You shouldn't look down on sex workers, Bonnie. Some of the noblest people I've met in all my years on this earth had the highest of society look down on them as if they were nothing more than dirt under their shoe. And yet it was your, as you so eloquently called them, hookers that had the heart and the steel of royalty far beyond those they were the subject to."

She hated when he turned a simple comment of hers into a social spiel. It was another part of his character she didn't know of before this arraignment. One she didn't want to admit that she actually appreciated in him.

"What do you want from me Klaus?" Bonnie repeated, turning the focus back on the original reason why she was here. "Or can I get back to my getting ready for my date?"

"Nothing magic-related. I just wanted to have you over, enjoy your company."

Bonnie stared at him and he stared back. Before he could say anything more she rolled her eyes and got up, placing the still filled wine glass back on the tray.

"This has been fun. I'm going now." Bonnie turned to walk out of the study but before she could a gust of wind flew past her, shutting the door with a thud. Klaus was standing there, blocking her way, a hunger running over his face that Bonnie couldn't look away from.

"Stay, love. What can your college-aged boy do that I can't?"

"Besides not being a homicidal maniac with a god complex?" Her smirked earned one from him in return.

"You like it."

"In what world do you think I like it? Or you?"

"You liked it three weeks ago in my bed."

The smirk fell from her face and Klaus used the opportunity and flipped their positions, placing Bonnie up against the door as he stood in front of her, their bodies close enough where they could feel the other's heat. Klaus had to look down into Bonnie's eyes to address her and he loved it.

"You liked it three weeks ago, and two weeks before that, and the month before that…"

"Okay, Klaus." She looked up at him, trying to appear defiant, trying to pretend that those moments between them didn't affect her.

"You liked it in Ethiopia and France and Greece and Brazil…"

"I get it, Klaus."

He brushed a loose tendril of hair away from her face, behind her ear, and lifted her head higher. He lowered his head so they could only look into each other's eyes, their lips practically touching.

"You like being powerful, being in charge. You like knowing no other supernatural creature can match you. Well, except one."

Bonnie couldn't help looking down at his smiling pink lips. She could feel her face growing hot. No matter how old she got, how much interaction she had with him, he could always make her blush.

"If you truly believe you can get something close to that from your paramour tonight then I'll step back and you can walk out the door." He let their lips brush against each other before stepping back with enough distance for Bonnie to pull herself away from the wall, turn around, and walk out the door.

She hesitated. Bradly was a nice guy. Good looking, smart. He had a plan for what he wanted his life to be like within the next ten years. On paper he sounded good. But Bonnie didn't live a planned out life, not anymore. And she'd never admit it to Klaus, but there was something about being with him, about learning more magic than even Grams ever knew, about being in a different country every week, about the power he radiated that she could practically feel in her bones, about _him_ , that she couldn't deny.

And so instead of walking out the door, Bonnie walked towards Klaus and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Their teeth brushed up against each other and took little nips of each other's lips until Bonnie conceded dominance and let Klaus lead. He vamp-sped them back to the wall and then stuck his tongue deep into her mouth, kissing Bonnie possessively, fully, like he had been yearning to do for so many months now. He had wanted her to be his since he first proposed the arraignment but knew he had to wait patiently for Bonnie to come around.

He pulled back after some time and watched his little witch gasping for breath.

"Oh Bonnie, now didn't that feel better? Embracing who you are now, what you want. There's no need to deny yourself when you're with me." He kissed her again, deep and with meaning before he pulled back, leaving a few inches between them.

"I believe this calls for a celebratory drink," he said, his hands giving one big clap along with the words.

Before she could think Klaus dropped down on his knees and ran his hand up and down Bonnie's leg, pushing the hem of her skirt up to her waist. He wasn't gentle as he threw her right leg over his shoulder, deeply inhaling her arousal, before kissing along her thigh and finding a thick vein throbbing in tempo with her heart, reaching out for him. His fangs descended and Klaus bit into the blue-green vein like he had been starving for it for days.

Bonnie's eyes rolled back into its sockets, her head making contact with the door, and a loud groan ripped out of her throat. She heard a muffled chuckle from Klaus below her and pulled him closer to her thigh.

"Ass," she whispered and tried to convince herself she pulled him closer was just to shut up his laughing.


End file.
